Frosty Air
by izabee
Summary: Winter days are harsh and cold, killing everything around it. But they also provide comfort, enjoyment, and...love?


**Hello amazing people! This story is a little different, so please keep an open mind. It is not a fanfic it's just a little idea I had one day and wanted to share with all of you. I willl be writings multiple chapters so stay tuned for more. Let me know if you like it, what your thoughts are, and of course if you have an CC please tell me that too. I love all of you soooo much and I hope you like it!**

The small, white speck floated and blew with the wind, twirling and spinning in the air until it ultimately landed on her small nose. She giggled with delight as the cold snowflake sent a shiver through her body. The freezing weather caused her delicate nose and cheeks to turn a blushing red, her body trying to keep some warm in. But she was fond of winter air that made her teeth chatter. She enjoyed throwing and laying on top of the snow, she loved watching the unique snowflakes, each different than the one next to it, she took pleasure in watching the lake freeze over and waiting patiently for the perfect day to skate, she adored staying outside until stars dotted the midnight sky and her lips turned shades of blue and purple. The little girl cared for winter as though it was her dearest friend, though for her, it was.

Today was the fifth day it had snowed this year. She had been counting. She was savoring every minute the icy breeze bit at her skin, smiling blissfully. Other children came up to her and invited her to play youthful games, but she declined each request. She desired to frolic with the crisp breeze instead. So as the kids turned around and ran to join their peers, she began to walk in the opposite direction.

She didn't know where she was going, she just continued to walk forward. She watched as the houses of the neighborhood faded away, heard how the sounds of the others entertaining themselves got softer and softer, and smelt how the scent of pine needles became stronger as she entered a forest. The Noble Firs had snow settled on the top of their dark emerald leaves. As she got deeper and deeper into the woods, the tall trees began to multiply and until everywhere she turned she was surrounded. She started to feel panicked, seeing nowhere to go, nowhere to escape. She broke into a run desperately trying to make her way out of the cluster of trees that were closing in on her. She felt as though she was suffocating, drowning in the maze of timber. How could walk into this forest be herself with no one to help her and save her?

All of a sudden, the green trees surrounding and smothering her, cleared off into an opening filled with the sun's golden light. The little girl smiled thankfully and ran towards the opening. She her mouth gaped awe, her eyes wide in amazement. The sight was gorgeous. She was standing on the top of a small, snow-covered hill, the light catching the snow perfectly so it looked like it was sparkling. She could hear mockingbirds singing above her, melodically and sweet sounding to the ears. The hill smoothed out into a lake that had been froze over and the ice looked smooth and untouched. The lake seemed perfectly sized. Not too small where only a single person could stand on top of it, but not too large where you felt tiny and minuscule compared to it. The area had that frosty, chilly smell that caused the girl to smile. It was like heaven had been brought down to earth.

"It's very impolite to enter someone's home without being invited in first."

Said a voice that interrupted the girl's thoughts. She turned her head towards where she heard the voice and saw somebody sitting in one of the trees. Their head was turned the other way so she couldn't see their face. Their hair was cut short, and looked a pale blonde color. They were wearing a blue-grey sweater that looked somewhat thin for the weather outside. They had black jeans on and-were they barefoot? She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

The person looked at her and smirked at her baffled expression. It was a boy. She still couldn't make out many features because of her distance from him, but she could still tell it was a young man.

"Weren't you taught any manners? It rude to come into someone's house without being let inside. And you didn't even knock." He sarcastically scolded. The girl was too bewildered to laugh.

"Your house?" She repeated.

"Yes," he hopped down from the tree gracefully. "My house." He walked over to the girl, a playful smile still on his lips. She scanned the area once more and didn't see any house. Not even a small shack. It was just the same beautiful image she had seen before.

"But there is no house here." She told him. The boy chuckled a little like he was used to hearing that. He ignored what she said and continued to walk towards her. She could now see that his hair wasn't a pale blonde, but in fact white. Some strands almost looked silver the way they shone in the light. His eyes were a striking midnight blue, a color that was so deep and gorgeous, she felt like she could stare for a lifetime. He was pale and looked like the sun had never once hit his skin. He was taller than she was, maybe a head or two above. He was skinny, but not scrawny. He had a little bit of muscle to balance out his thinness. He had a sharp jawline that paired nicely with his high cheekbones. He was handsome, she had to admit.

"What is your name?" He didn't pay attention to what the girl had just pointed out. He put his hands behind his back as he stopped in front of her.

"Excuse me?"

"Your name. Seems like a fairly simple question to me."

"Why should I tell you? For all I know you could be dangerous." She said. The boy sighed and crossed his arms in front of him.

"If I was dangerous, don't you think I would have hurt you already?"

"Well then, maybe you will rob me."

"Rob you? Of what, your coat?" He chuckled.

"Well that sweater your wearing is very thin, and I don't see shelter for you anywhere- "

"Are you implying that I'm homeless?"

"What? No, I was just explaining- "

"That you think I would rob you because I am homeless. How dare you. You have deeply offended me." He said in a fake hurt tone. He put a hand over his heart as if he was truly offended. The small girl was beginning to get frustrated with the boy and his quick remarks.

"You are impossible." She said quietly under her breath.

"And what could knowing your name have to do with me robbing you? I cannot rob you of your name, though I do suppose I could pretend to be you. That _would_ be quite difficult, though, for you are a young girl and I am a boy. Nobody could believe me to be you- "

"Would you stop rambling already. You're very infuriating when you ramble like that."

The boy smiled at her and stopped trailing on. He took another step closer to her and now she could see his foggy breath in the cold air.

"Would you please tell me your name?" He asked politely. The girl considered this for a moment. He didn't see like he would cause any harm. He was only a boy for goodness sake, what could he do to her?

"Clara."

The buy shook his head. "No, no. What is your full name?"

"Clara Jane Woodsbury."

He smiled to himself and looked as though he was deep in thought. "Clara Jane Woodsbury." He repeated softly to himself as he looked down at the ground. He looked back up at her into her eyes.

"You have a lovely name, Clara Jane Woodsbury"

She smiled back at him. "Thank you…?"

"Oh, my apologies. My name is Jack."

"Well _Jack_ , I think it is only fair that I learn your full name as well."

"All in good time, Clara Jane. All in good time."

Clara nodded her head. This boy was strange. Clara didn't recognize him from the other children she played with. He was unfamiliar and a stranger to her, but Clara felt safe and content. And there was something different about Jack. He was sarcastic and witty, unlike everyone in Clara's life. Although he already infuriated her, she also enjoyed his smart comments. And his smile. That was what Clara really adored. It was so heartfelt and real, the opposite of everybody back home. His smile was real and made her want to grin as well.

"Well, what shall we do now that we know one another's names?" Clara wondered.

Jack immediately had a mischievous look in his eyes. It made her want to do something daring and fun. He nudged his head towards the lake.

"There is a beautiful lake frozen right next to us. I suggest we take this opportunity and skate on it."


End file.
